


The Mark of the Corsair

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il marchio del Corsaro,” mormora il Dottore, con un sorriso riluttante, “un mio grandissimo amico. Era il suo tatuaggio, sai? Non si sentiva se stesso se non l’aveva.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of the Corsair

**Author's Note:**

> Racconto scritto per il [Quinto Big Bang](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I miei bellissimi gift da parte di **Sanny_pirate**  
> [Uno](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/BBI5/bbi5_zpsc88c5c08.jpg.html?sort=3&o=1) \- [Due](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/BBI5/bbi5-2_zpse532c82c.jpg.html)

**The Mark of the Corsair**

  
  


**Mercoledì (da qualche parte)**

Un mercoledì qualsiasi – per Clara è dopo il primo, proprio quello dopo, per il Dottore è il mercoledì giusto, tanto per cambiare – il Dottore decide di portarla sul pianeta Bouganvillea. La conosce così poco, questa ragazza impossibile che ha già sentito e visto morire due volte, una delle quali tra le sue braccia, e nonostante ciò un istinto sconosciuto gli dice che è quella giusta.

Un giorno, molto presto, già troppo tardi, le dirà che non sa mai perché, ma sa sempre chi. 

La porta su Bouganvillea, quindi, perché presume che Clara – che fino a dieci minuti fa non ne sapeva niente di computer e elettronica e ora improvvisamente è un genio – ne abbia abbastanza di internet e wifi e qualsiasi cosa possa caricarti e scaricarti come se fossi un file qualsiasi. A pensarci bene, è più inquietante dell’essere inseguiti da uno pterodattilo infuriato, nella personale classifica degli inseguimenti stilata dal Dottore. Uno pterodattilo lo vedi e lo senti e puoi immaginare i suoi artigli che ti ghermiscono e altre cose poco simpatiche, ma il wifi? Seriamente. 

“… un pianeta viola nella Fascia Fiorita, Clara Oswald, non è un nome delizioso? Fascia Fiorita. Anche se io personalmente preferisco sempre la Fascia Caraibica, un giorno ti ci porterò. Ho dei bellissimi ricordi della Fascia Caraibica, in particolare il pianeta Port Royal. Una mia cara amica bazzicava sempre da quelle parti, sai? Ad ogni modo, Bouganvillea!”

“Non è il nome di una pianta? Rampicante? Piena di fiori viola?” ribatte Clara, tirandosi indietro le ciocche lucide con un fermaglio. Ha il sopracciglio un po’ alzato con aria incredula, e un angolo della bocca sollevato in un’espressione di indulgente divertimento. È sempre un po’ così con il Dottore – che poi _sempre_? Lo conosce appena, per quel che ne sa si tratta di un matto qualsiasi, attraente in molti modi, ma completamente matto, che un bel giorno ha deciso di piombarle tra i piedi – neanche fosse uno dei ragazzi Maitland, uno qualsiasi dei bambini con cui ha mai avuto a che fare. 

“Certo che sì, ma è anche il nome di un pianeta, un pianeta in cui ogni cosa è fatta di fiori, non è geniale? Poco pratico, sicuramente,” prosegue il Dottore gesticolando animatamente mentre lancia la TARDIS a tutta birra nel Vortice, “anche perché quei fiori non fanno che appassire, la gente è sempre dal fioraio a farsi potare e rappezzare, _ma!_ Ci hai mai pensato, Clara Oswald? Dove avrebbe mai preso l’ispirazione l’Arcimboldo per i suoi ritratti se non fosse stato su Bouganvillea? O anche solo conosciuto uno degli abitanti?”

Il sopracciglio di Clara si solleva un po’ di più, e la ragazza si stringe le braccia conserte contro il corpo. 

“Alcune persone hanno solo tanta fantasia, no?”

Il Dottore si blocca, sembra pensarci, poi scuote la testa con fare esagerato sbottando un lungo ‘naaah!’ e Clara ride perché cosa vorresti fare? Lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, in due salti raggiunge il Dottore presso la console, finge di allungare una mano su di un interruttore attendendosi da un istante all’altro che il Dottore gliela schiaffeggi via con aria scandalizzata – eccolo – e subito dopo si volta ad osservarlo, dal sotto in su (quanto è alto, comunque?) con una smorfietta degna del Gatto del Cheshire. 

È chiaramente un matto, con i suoi capelli assurdi e le dodicimila parole al secondo. Ha lanciato la giacca viola sulla ringhiera, ha le maniche della camicia rimboccate fino ai gomiti e il colletto tutto a sghimbescio. 

Ma è un matto geniale, e il suo modo di fare affascina quanto allarma.

"Clara Oswald, tu non mi prendi sul serio!" borbotta il Dottore, girando intorno alla console come provando passi di danza, "detesto non essere preso sul serio! Neanche la mia astronave mi prende sul serio, ormai," prosegue, strofinandosi con aria dolente una bruciatura alle nocche.

Poco prima si è infilato sotto la console per riparare un guasto immaginario - un guasto che la TARDIS deve aver simulato per puro spirito di contraddizione - e la TARDIS ha commentato la cosa dandogli la scossa.

Clara non sa ancora cosa pensare di tutto questo, non davvero. Quest'uomo, questa meravigliosa astronave che viaggia tra spazio e tempo, una cabina telefonica che sembra essere viva e che per di più sembra trovarla  _antipatica_ , è tutto talmente impossibile che non può non incuriosirsi.

Questo, e il sussurro sul fondo della sua mente, che le dice che già conosce quest'uomo, che qualcosa li ha già uniti e poi dispersi come foglie secche al vento.

Qualcosa che non riesce ad afferrare, e che recede ogni volta che crede di poter raggiungere con un piccolo sforzo.

A Bouganvillea non arrivano mai, e alla luce di quanto accade quel giorno (...giorni? ore? nel Vortice niente sembra seguire le regole a cui lei è abituata) a Clara importa molto poco, anche se le resta la curiosità per le persone fatte di fiori.

Il Dottore imposta la rotta, continua a cianciare della Fascia Fiorita, aggiunge aneddoti su aneddoti che lasciano Clara senza fiato per le risate, finché la conversazione non viene interrotta  da qualcuno o qualcosa che bussa alla porta con insistenza.

"...la porta?" mormora Clara accigliandosi in modo che il Dottore troverebbe estremamente carino, se non fosse preso da altri pensieri, ben più cupi. "Non può essere la porta, giusto? Siamo... siamo nello spazio profondo, no?" Clara alza lo sguardo, cerca quello del Dottore, e un germe di spavento la contagia al vedere il cipiglio improvviso del Dottore, il cui sorriso animato si è asciugato al suono repentino.

Conosce quel modo di bussare e  _sa_  con spasmodica certezza cosa gli piomberà tra le braccia se aprirà le porte della TARDIS. Non è pronto ad affrontarlo.

 "Ti sorprenderesti di quante cose possano accadere nello spazio profondo, Clara Oswald," mormora con aria lugubre mentre si ripete il suono da fuori la porta.

Il Dottore fa per alzarsi, torna a sedersi con le spalle incurvate, gli occhi tristi e infossati. Oh,  _lo sa, lo sa_  che è una reazione esagerata, esagerata ed emotiva. River lo schiaffeggerebbe, e avrebbe ragione, tanto più che il paragone che gli sorge spontaneo - Corsaro e River, entrambi già  _trascorsi_ , entrambi già soltanto  _ricordi_ , ma ancora vivi, per quanto dal passato - è ancora più deprimente.

"Dottore? Che succede?"

Ah, ma non va bene così. Clara si sta spaventando. Spaventando e innervosendo ed è troppo presto, veramente, è troppo presto per schiacciarla sotto un peso che nessun umano dovrebbe portare. Questo, e il Dottore non sa che Clara è pronta ad affrontarlo come affronta gli scatti umorali di Angie Maitland.

“Niente, Clara Oswald, niente!” ribatte il Dottore balzando in piedi e sforzando un’allegria che non prova affatto. “Niente di niente!”

Si aggiusta il farfallino, si sposta il ciuffo dalla fronte – è un disastro e Clara schiaccia le labbra per reprimere un sorriso – e in due balzi è alla porta, allunga una mano sulla maniglia con fare baldanzoso, anche se le sue spalle sono contratte e la sua postura indica che è pronto ad arretrare, quasi si aspettasse una minaccia.

Per quanto Clara possa essere misteriosa per il Dottore, il Dottore è a sua volta un bell’enigma. È presto perché Clara ci pensi, e il Dottore, _questo_ Dottore è sorprendentemente lento in queste faccende per il suo millennio abbondante di vita, ma il detto _Dio li fa e poi li accoppia_ salterebbe alla mente con facilità.

“E va bene, avanti!” esclama il Dottore, afferrando la maniglia con forza e aprendo le porte della TARDIS.

Come previsto, una scatoletta luminescente si intrufola danzando all’interno della sala controllo, sbatte felice contro il Time Rotor, rimbalza contro le paratie, fa una capriola per tutto il perimetro, si infila sotto le gambe del Dottore e finisce pacifica tra le mani di Clara, pulsando lievemente di fievole luce azzurrina. 

“Dottore? Cos’è questa?!” domanda Clara, mentre osserva allibita il cubo tra le sue mani, cinque facce bianche all’interno di un guscio trasparente e un’unica faccia decorata dal segno di un serpente che si morde la coda. 

Il Dottore richiude le porte, si volta lentamente, la contrattura delle sue spalle più evidente che mai. È come se portasse un grosso peso invisibile, e facesse fatica a muoversi. Clara è troppo presa dalla misteriosa scatoletta per notarlo, è curiosa ma non estatica, come se allo stesso tempo il congegno fosse una totale novità e qualcosa di dimenticato da lungo tempo e rispolverato or ora da una soffitta, da un cassetto, da un ripostiglio. Ma non può essere, giusto? È la prima volta che prende in mano questo cubo col serpente, non sa a cosa serva né da dove venga. 

“È un segnale di pericolo dei Time Lord,” ribatte il Dottore, socchiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. Non è soltanto il fatto di ripetere questa conversazione dopo tanto tempo, sapendo perfettamente a cosa porti, ma è quel momento fatale di scollamento tra oggi – Clara e il suo temperamento, la sua faccina a forma di cuore, la sua mano così piccola nella sua – e l’altro ieri – i magnifici, meravigliosi Pond. I suoi migliori amici, per cui avrebbe – ha – rivoltato e ribaltato l’universo. 

“In caso di pericolo la mia gente era in grado di rinchiudere i propri pensieri in queste scatolette tramite la telepatia e di inviarle per richiedere aiuto,” spiega il Dottore, allungando una mano verso la scatola e ritirandola, incerto. 

“E questo marchio? È un marchio, giusto?” incalza Clara, tracciando col dito il circolo formato dal serpente. 

Di nuovo, déjà vu, e di quelli potenzialmente distruttivi.

“Il marchio del Corsaro,” mormora il Dottore, con un sorriso riluttante, “un mio grandissimo amico. Era il suo tatuaggio, sai? Non si sentiva se stesso se non l’aveva.”

Clara soppesa il cubo tra le mani, se lo rigira osservandolo da ogni lato, quasi a voler cercare un bottone o un sensore, non trova niente. 

“Come funziona? Come fai a… leggere il messaggio? Oppure che ne so, crea un ologramma?”

“Naaah, Clara Oswald,” ribatte il Dottore, allungando finalmente la mano per prendere il cubo. Lo sguardo curioso di Clara è talmente adorabile da distrarlo quanto basta perché il suo cipiglio si spiani, il suo viso si apra leggermente. “Contiene un’interfaccia telepatica. Basta toccarlo _qui_ ,” continua, accarezzando il cubo con dita leggere. Ogni faccia bianca si riempie di un bagliore bluastro più intenso, il Dottore si acciglia di nuovo.

“Ecco, il cubo trasmette direttamente il messaggio nella mente di chi è destinato a riceverlo. Si tratta del Cors- ah. Si è messa nei guai, vuole aiuto e lo vuole ora!” 

Stupido, _stupido_ Dottore, si meriterebbe quello schiaffo da River, e tutti quelli che ha mai meritato da Rose Tyler, e persino da sua madre, si meriterebbe un gancio destro da Donna Noble e lo sgambetto da Amy Pond. Stupido Dottore sentimentale, si è lasciato prendere dall’angoscia quando – da qualche parte in questo universo e nella fattispecie nella sua adorata Fascia Caraibica – c’è un Corsaro vivo e vegeto che aspetta il suo aiuto. 

“Bouganvillea è cancellata, Clara Oswald, ma ti ricordi la Fascia Caraibica?”

Clara annuisce, sopracciglia aggrottate e aria curiosa. 

“Benissimo! C’è un pianeta di nome Port Royal, tieniti forte, stiamo andando lì!”

“A far cosa?”

Il Dottore sorride, danzando intorno alla console come un invasato, e la TARDIS commenta con un profondo _whorp-whorp_ mentre prende il volo attraverso il Vortice. 

“Andiamo a far evadere la pericolosa piratessa Esmeralda Harlock!”

-

**Port Royal, Pianeta Port Royal, Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica**

A Port Royal il Dottore insiste perché Clara cambi il vestitino a fiori che porta questo mercoledì con un paio di braghe scure, una camicia bianca dalle maniche ampie e un lungo gilet con le cinghiette. 

Fa di tutto per _non_ osservare il modo in cui le braghe le fasciano le gambe e la redarguisce agitando il dito quando Clara fa resistenza al travestimento.

“Port Royal è la capitale del pianeta, Clara Oswald, e c’è la casa del Governatore, ma non vuol dire che sia sicuro andarsene in giro! Infilati un paio di pantaloni e non mollarmi neanche per un secondo!”

Nonostante le precauzioni, impiegano a stento trenta secondi ad attirare l'attenzione, cinque minuti a mettersi nei guai, dieci a essere messi dietro le sbarre. Se il Dottore dovesse spiegarlo, non avrebbe parole e questo sì che sarebbe un bel mistero.

“Ti succede spesso, questo?” domanda Clara, appollaiata sulla panca scomoda della cella, dondolando i piedi come se fosse seduta sull’altalena. Ha una bandana rossa legata sui capelli e con il gomito appoggiato al ginocchio e la testa appoggiata sulla mano i capelli le spiovono di lato e colgono un raggio di sole a scacchi dalla finestrella della cella. È così _carina_ e così impossibilmente _tranquilla_ che il Dottore non può fare a meno di ricordare tutte le volte che è finito nei guai con Rose, con Martha, con Donna, con Amy, tanto differenti e tanto accomunate dal loro amore sempre diverso per lui. 

“Più spesso di quanto abbia voglia di ammettere,” ribatte il Dottore, circolando per la cella come per cercare una via di fuga, un punto debole. Gli hanno tolto il cacciavite sonico – figurarsi – e non è ancora certo del perché di questo repentino imprigionamento (probabilmente c’entra il fatto di aver chiesto il diritto di _parlay_?), e una parte consistente delle sue energie è dedicata a tenere a bada un certo déjà vu di una cella sgocciolante in una segreta di Venezia, nel 2222 d.C.

Clara scuote la testa con un ghignetto saputello, neanche ne sapesse più di lui e godesse del vederlo comicamente in difficoltà. “Non ci si annoia mai con te,” continua, e riprende a dondolare i piedi. 

Sconfitto, il Dottore torna a sedersi sulla panca, guarda la paglia sparsa sul pavimento di terra battuta e le crepe tra le pietre del muro, i piedini di Clara che dondolano in stivali pirateschi col risvolto, e crede di avere una vertigine, un senso di calore sulle guance e intorno ai suoi due cuori, come non accadeva da un bel pezzo. Naah, sarà il fuso orario di Port Royal o magari ha mangiato qualcosa di strano, per quanto mangi molto poco.

La guardia passa quando fuori inizia a imbrunire, porta loro il pasto e sparisce senza una sola parola. Il Dottore setaccia il pavimento alla ricerca di forcine abbandonate, copre a grandi passi il perimetro della cella senza essere in grado di calmarsi. Clara cambia posizione soltanto per acciambellarsi sulla panca e sbadigliare sonoramente. È strano che si senta così al sicuro con quest’uomo praticamente sconosciuto, un bel po’ più che metà matto, forse pericoloso, ma si addormenta tranquilla come se fosse nel suo letto e il Dottore le drappeggia indosso il suo cappotto viola e riprende la passeggiata in maniche di camicia, torcendosi le mani.

La torre dell’orologio batte mezzanotte, Clara si volta nel sonno e il Dottore scruta il riquadro di cielo scuro fuori dalla finestrella quando un rumore in fondo al corridoio lo mette in allarme. Il passo è troppo pesante per essere quello di un topo, troppo leggero per essere quello della guardia notturna, che il Dottore comunque sente russare ben forte dall’altra parte del corridoio. Il Dottore si appiattisce nelle ombre, osserva le tenebre come un gatto, senza comunque perdere di vista Clara addormentata. 

I passi si avvicinano, la sagoma indistinta di un uomo compare a poco a poco, più scura delle tenebre, alza una mano con fare amichevole. 

“Nome, rango e intenzione,” sussurra il Dottore, fuso alla parete come un camaleonte fuori misura. L’uomo in ombra ride piano, forse scuote la testa, fa un passo avanti per lasciarsi illuminare dal raggio di luna proveniente dall’esterno.

“Ah, _vaya_ , mi aveva detto che l’avresti chiesto. Capitano Sam Bellamy al tuo servizio, Dottore. In quanto all’intenzione, _quella donna_ mi manda a liberarti. E vuole vederti.”

“Quale donna?” ribatte il Dottore, e Clara non può sapere quale sia il vero significato della domanda, non ancora, e salta giù dalla panca con aria curiosa, leggermente spaventata. 

“Si tratta… si tratta del Corsaro, vero?” chiede, avvicinandosi alle sbarre. “Quella scatoletta con il serpente era sua, giusto?”

L’uomo oltre le sbarre sorride silenzioso mentre recupera una chiave da una tasca e fa scattare la serratura il più piano possibile.

“Intelligente la piccoletta, _verdad_. Le piacera molto, oh per Giove, se le piacerà. Venite, Dottore e…?” si interrompe, aspetta che Clara si presenti con aria profondamente divertita. 

“Clara, Clara Oswald, Capitano Bellamy,” ribatte la ragazza. 

“Benissimo, venite, Dottore e Clara Oswald, la _Reina_ vi attende.”

Non c’è niente da fare se non seguire l’uomo misterioso, e con un ultimo sguardo dal basso verso l’alto, Clara stringe la mano del Dottore e inizia a correre.

-

**A bordo della Rassilon’s Curse**

Questa storia dei déjà-vu inizia ad essere fastidiosa, considera il Dottore mentre seguono il Capitano a bordo di una scialuppa, tirata in secca in una cala deserta e ben nascosta dalla macchia. C’è il fatto che la mano di Clara è piccola nella sua e la stringe con determinazione quasi comica, e c’è il galeone pirata sullo sfondo, illuminato in controluce dall’enorme luna azzurra del pianeta, quasi una figura da cartolina. 

“Notti caraibiche,” sussurra tra sé e sé, e Clara l’osserva perplessa, il Capitano si limita a scoccargli un’occhiata divertita e a remare senza aggiungere nulla. 

A bordo non è cambiato niente, dall’ultima volta lontanissima in cui è stato ospite della Rassilon’s, una vita e mezzo fa in preda a ben altri demoni. Basta quest’unica consolazione a scuoterlo dal rimuginare in cui è piombato fin dall’arrivo della scatoletta luminescente a bordo della TARDIS. _Geronimo, Dottore, Geronimo, ricordatelo sempre!_ Si dice, e quando dalla nave viene calata una scaletta di corda, presta con un sorriso il proprio ginocchio a Clara, perché ne faccia un gradino supplementare e si accerta che salga spedita e sicura fino in cima (Si accorge di averle guardato le gambe, e distoglie lo sguardo come un ragazzino di mille anni, ridacchia stupidamente tra sé e sé).

Sale per ultimo dopo il Capitano, balza sul ponte raddrizzandosi la giacca e il farfallino, una passatina di dita nel ciuffo _et voilà_ , pronto ad ogni cosa.

“Allora, Esmeralda Harlock, dove sei? Fatti vedere,” chiama, e spinge via a forza tutte le considerazioni sui cui vorrebbe tornare come un vecchio solo e brontolone, lascia emergere il sorriso di gioia che gli sorge al pensiero di rivedere un carissimo vecchio amico. La Quinta, poi! Una cattiva, _cattiva_ ragazza. Oh, deve riuscire a presentarla a River, prima o poi. Fosse l’ultima cosa che fa. Fosse l’ultima cosa che faranno entrambe le sue _bad girls._

“Proprio qui, _mi amor_ ,” ride il Corsaro, in piedi sul pennone maestro. Sotto gli occhi della piccola folla sul ponte, afferra una cima e si lancia, atterrando sul ponte senza neanche scivolare. 

Ha le braghe aderenti che avevano tanto solleticato il Dottore, quella volta beata dell’inseguimento, un mantello scuro e un cappello piumato. Si inchina con una ridicola scappellata, lasciando fluire i polsini carichi di merletti. Il Dottore nota con un pizzico di piacere colpevole che indossa sempre uno dei suoi magnifici corsetti.

“Esmeralda Harlock, detta la _Reina_ , mio caro,” prosegue la donna, calcandosi il cappello in testa – sulle ventitré – e scoccando un’occhiata curiosa a Clara, mentre si avvicina per abbracciare il Dottore con trasporto. “Ma sempre e soltanto la Quinta per te, _cielo_.” Gli bacia la guancia – ride, quando avverte la sua agitazione al contatto troppo ravvicinato – e poi gli tiene il viso tra le mani mentre registra ogni minuscolo dettaglio delle sue fattezze. 

“Che faccia tutta strana, _amor_ , l’altra volta non ti ho guardato bene. Ma ti dona. Scommetto che acchiappi lo stesso, mh? Sì? No? Oh _madre de dios_ , arrossisci come uno scolaretto?” prosegue, accarezzandogli il labbro inferiore con due dita smaltate di rosso. Il Dottore balbetta e tenta di spostarle le mani, completamente sopraffatto e cerca persino aiuto nella figura del Capitano, che tuttavia ignora il suo sguardo e preferisce ridere tra sé e sé, scuotendo la testa in modo quasi impercettibile.

La Quinta lo lascia andare soltanto dopo avergli tastato braccia e pancia, rammaricandosi dei suoi troppi strati e ridendo alle proteste del Dottore. La sua attenzione si sposta su Clara, minuscola nei suoi confronti e in piedi un passo indietro rispetto al Dottore, incerta sul da farsi.

Clara risponde coraggiosamente allo sguardo indagatore della Quinta, pur essendo due teste più bassa di lei e tanto più minuta, e quando la donna la saluta con un inchino esagerato, tende la mano senza troppi indugi.

"Clara Oswald e lei è...?"

La Quinta ammicca, soffia via la piuma enorme del cappello che le solletica la guancia, appoggia una mano sul fianco come a voler considerare la domanda.

"Io? Oh ma io sono soltanto la regina dei pirati della Fascia Caraibica,  _niña,_ Esmeralda Harlock, e oh, sì, sono anche il Corsaro. Il tuo amico qui mi chiama la Quinta, puoi chiamarmi così, se vuoi. Ma basta parlare di me, diventa noioso,  _verdad, mi vida?_ Parlami di te, piuttosto. Come ti ha rimorchiato questo vecchio pazzo?" prosegue, scoccando un'occhiata da sotto le ciglia al Dottore che sputacchia indignato, aggiustandosi il cravattino e balbettando che lui  _non_ rimorchia proprio nessuno.

La Quinta finge indignazione, mano piantata sul fianco e fare bellicoso (ma Clara è lesta a cogliere il guizzo malizioso nel suo sguardo e il muscolo che trema nella sua guancia per la risata trattenuta. Oh, è magnifica nel suo prendere in giro il Dottore, e Clara ha soltanto da imparare da lei), " _tu_  non rimorchi nessuno,  _mi amor_? Tutto quel parlare di vedere le stelle, di vedere la tua collezione di alieni, di salire a bordo di quella tua cabina telefonica e di darti la mano e correre, suvvia! E' talmente evidente che hai un debole per le giovani terrestri, e che la Madonna di Port Royal ci protegga, loro sembrano avere un bel debole per  _te."_

“Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando! Diglielo Clara, _diglielo_ , non ti trovo affatto attraente, ecco!”

Clara alza il mento con fare indignato, stringe i pugni sui fianchi e apre la bocca per ribattere qualcosa di tagliente, ma la Quinta la precede con una risata ruggente che fa alzare la testa persino al Capitano Bellamy, impegnato a bofonchiare tra sé e sé dieci passi più in là, in mezzo ad un groviglio di cime. 

“Credo sia meglio tacere, _mi vida_ , questa piccoletta sembra assai pericolosa, e per di più con la miccia corta. Allora, _cariño,_ perché non mi racconti in che guai ti ha già trascinato questo pazzo scriteriato?”

 

“Nahh, non può essere peggio di quelli in cui tu hai trascinato me, _reina_ ,” ribatte da lontano la voce ruvida del Capitano, affaccendato con aria tenebrosa intorno alle sue cime. Il veliero – la TARDIS del Corsaro – ha quattro enormi alberi e dispiega al vento del Settimo Mare di Port Royal tutte le proprie vele. Se fosse una nave normale, il Corsaro e il Capitano non avrebbero alcuna possibilità di governarla in due.

 

La Quinta inarca un sottile sopracciglio, Clara osserva lo scambio con aria incuriosita, il Dottore resta allocchito a bocca aperta per poi prendere una profonda sfumatura di rosso quando il Corsaro ribatte, “sarà, ma mi sembra che la ricompensa per i tuoi patimenti ti sia assai gradita. Almeno così mi sembra, quando sei nel mio letto.”  
  
“… ma passiamo a cose più importanti,” prosegue il Dottore, schiarendosi la gola e costringendosi ad ignorare gli sguardi di fuoco tra la Quinta e il Capitano, ai due lati della nave, Clara nel mezzo con una mano schiacciata sulla bocca, per nascondere una risata maliziosa.

 

“Cosa c’è di più importante, _mi vida?”_ prosegue la Quinta con aria sfacciata, dopo aver soffiato un bacio al suo pirata, che smozzica una risata tra sé e sé e torna ai propri affari, “non sei l’unico ad avere un umano domestico, sai.”  


“Ma io non, ma io—“ ribatte ancora il Dottore, finché Clara non gli afferra la mano e la stringe con forza. A quel punto il Dottore tace, Clara finge di nulla, e la Quinta ammicca divertita.

  
“E va bene, va bene! È vero, ti ho chiamato perché ero nei guai. Solo che… beh, non ho chiamato proprio te.”

Il Dottore si acciglia, improvvisamente serio, e si sfrega le mani. Clara si allontana quanto basta per poterli ascoltare e allo stesso tempo avvicinarsi al Capitano, ora seduto su di un barilotto e intento ad arrotolarsi una sigaretta con dita agili e veloci.

“Cosa vuoi dire, non hai chiamato me?”

“Voglio dire, mio bellissimo idiota, che cercavo il tuo te stesso precedente, e invece non soltanto mi sei piombato qui tu, ma anche il grande capo Orecchie a Sventola e quella dolcezza di Mister Smemorato, comprendi? Non sapevo più come gestirvi, almeno due troppo in anticipo e uno troppo in ritardo! Sei impossibile, _mi vida._ ”

“Aspetta un momento,” considera il Dottore, accigliandosi e sfregandosi la fronte con aria pensierosa. “La _reina_ , Esmeralda Harlock. Non ti ho incontrato soltanto quella volta dell'inseguimento, non era la prima volta, vero?”

La Quinta sorride e annuisce.

“Ed è per questo tuo enorme cervello che ti perdono sempre i ritardi, _Thete_ ,” prosegue divertita. Si avvicina al Dottore, allunga una mano e gli sfiora la tempia con la punta delle dita.

“Ora puoi ricordare,” aggiunge piano, occhi fissi sulle palpebre del Dottore che sfarfallano mentre l'uomo riaggiusta i propri ricordi. La donna è consapevole degli sguardi di Clara e del Capitano, i due umani così diversi tra loro, giunti – o meglio trascinati – qui dal capriccio dei due alieni e accomunati dalla stessa curiosità, dallo stesso desiderio di scoperta. Di fronte all'enormità dell'universo, all'esistenza stesso di una razza superiore dotata di poteri speciali, i due umani riescono a intravvedere la propria insignificante piccolezza, e a cogliere un sospetto della vastità di tutto ciò che non è umano.

Non sorprende quindi che questa capacità di far vedere oltre l'umano orizzonte affascini le persone con cui scelgono di accompagnarsi. 

Per la Quinta è la prima volta, con un compagno di viaggio in pianta stabile, ma il Dottore ha inaugurato i propri viaggi in compagnia di una giovane nipote, e da allora non ha mai più sopportato il pungolo della solitudine.

“Eri tu,” mormora il Dottore da molto lontano, scuotendo la testa come un cane bagnato, “io ti ho inseguito dapertutto, come in un gioco, è stato tanto tempo fa, prima della Guerra. Ed eravamo qua, vero? Mi sono fermato a guardare il veliero con le vele verdi che entrava in porto.”

La Quinta annuisce, incoraggiante.

“Ed eri tu al ballo del Governatore! Eri tu con gli ori della figlia e l'anello con i rubini e... ah. Ma a cosa ti serviva il mio aiuto? Spero non a rubare gioielli.”

La Quinta fa una smorfia, getta indietro i capelli.

“No, furbone, ci sono due pirati a bordo di questa TARDIS, non avrei avuto bisogno di un paio di dilettanti pasticcioni – senza offesa, Clara Oswald – e infatti perdonatemi il soggiorno in gattabuia, triste ma necessario.”

Il Dottore sputacchia indignato mentre Bellamy se la ride in un angolo e la Quinta ride e sbuffa, un po' impaziente.

“ _Mi vida_ , non c'è nessun bisogno che ti agiti e ti indigni. Ci sono molte altre cose che sai fare bene, che _non_ necessariamente includono sottrarre gioielli a ereditiere compiacenti. Anche se mi ricordo che fossi piuttosto bravo con le mani, un tempo. Ah, ma quel che stato è stato, _verdad?”_ Dopo un attimo, la donna torna seria.

“Seriamente ora _, mi vida_ , i gioielli erano un diversivo, la situazione è molto più complicata di quanto non sembri, e credo che dovremmo parlarne con calma. Se volete seguirmi sottocoperta...”

Il Dottore si volta, consulta Clara con uno sguardo interrogativo, al quale la ragazza risponde con un cenno affermativo. 

Si spostano in drappello compatto al piano di sotto. La Quinta lancia il cappello come un frisbee, lo spedisce ad appollaiarsi sul mappamondo della sua cabina. La bestia rossa e verde che _non_ è un pappagallo dorme con la testa sotto l'ala e non muove nemmeno una piuma.

“Sedetevi,” invita la Quinta, indicando un divanetto rosso dai cuscini soffici e consumati, infilato nell'angolo della cabina, tra uno scaffale carico di libri e boccette e uno scrittoio ricoperto da tagli e graffi. Da qualche parte in questa cabina c'è il _Pirata Codex_ , ricorda il Dottore, e un'ondata di calore gli tinge le guance e la gola di rosa cupo, lo costringe a deglutire a fatica. 

Sa che da qualche parte dietro quell'arcata c'è il letto a baldacchino della Quinta, e sa che non ha nessuna intenzione di spingere oltre i propri pensieri. Deglutisce di nuovo, si schiarisce la gola, riporta l'attenzione sulla Quinta, che insieme agli altri lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Sei con noi, _mi amor?_ Bene. Dunque, come vi dicevo poco fa, i gioielli c'entrano veramente poco. Un furtarello divertente. La figlia del Governatore deve andare in sposa e non ne ha alcuna intenzione. I gioielli sono parte della sua dote, sono molto antichi e preziosi. La ragazza mi ha-” la Quinta si interrompe per gettare indietro i capelli con un gesto deliziato e compiaciuto, “la ragazza mi ha _assunto_ per rubarle i gioielli, e quindi posporre la cerimonia nuziale per le indagini.”

“Vuoi dire che il matrimonio andrà all'aria senza i gioielli?” chiede Clara, quando il Dottore si contenta di fare una smorfia allarmata e arrossire ancora un po'. 

“Certo che no, _cariño,_ il Governatore non transige. La ragazza ha guadagnato soltanto una settimana, con la faccenda dei gioielli. Infatti, non mi ha assoldato soltanto per rubarle la dote, ma anche per renderle impossibili le nozze. Immagino che dopo scapperà di casa, ma questo mi interessa soltanto perché vorrà dire che ho avuto successo a corrompere un'altra innocente,” prosegue il Corsaro ridendo. 

“Cosa hai combinato, questa volta?” chiede finalmente il Dottore, respiro un po' strozzato in gola e il sospetto agghiacciante di dove voglia andare a parare la Quinta. Se si concentra e tiene in ordine i suoi pensieri ballerini riesce a ricordare un tempo in cui le smargiassate della Quinta gli risultavano attraenti piuttosto che allarmanti. Riesce a ricordarlo, e la cosa è sufficiente per avvolgerlo in un sottile velo di calore, e accellerargli il battito dei cuori.

Bellamy compare in quel momento con un vassoio carico di tè per gli ospiti e rum per la Quinta. Offre le bevande a tutti e poi lascia il vassoio sotto il mappamondo. Nel pieno della vergogna, il Dottore riesce a distinguere il continente del Wild Endeavour, accarezzato dalla piuma del cappello del Corsaro, e il rossore gli si smorza con la stessa violenza con cui è sorto. Non sa se la Quinta conservi quel mappamondo per dispetto, nostalgia o semplice abitudine o se forse neanche si ricordi di possederlo, ma certo è un piccolo pungolo ad un tempo sgradevole e magnifico. 

Con Bellamy accanto che tenta senza successo di non sghignazzare apertamente, la Quinta soffia un bacio al Dottore, che si volta di scatto per riportare l'attenzione sulla donna, strappato alle sue elucubrazioni sul suo pianeta natale.

“Sempre il solito bellissimo idiota, _Thete._ Ovviamente ha voluto essere sedotta e disonorata, ha provocato uno scandalo e si è resa non maritabile. Un genio, quella ragazza, farà strada, _verdad?”_

Il Dottore scuote la testa e per non rispondere si seppellisce nella sua tazza di tè, ben cosciente di essere osservato dagli occhi curiosi di Clara. Sente a pelle la risata che la ragazza nasconde dietro il vapore che si solleva dal suo tè, e la punzecchiatura lo irrita un po'. Passa subito, comunque, perché la Quinta getta ancora indietro i capelli, butta giù in un sorso il suo rum senza ghiaccio, e prende un'espressione concentrata e attenta che può voler dire soltanto una cosa. 

“Sei in guai seri e hai bisogno di me, quindi vuol dire che _siamo_ in guai seri, vero, Corsaro? Non avresti quella faccia altrimenti. È la tua faccia delle grandi, terribili occasioni, e non la usavi da non so neanche quanto tempo.”

Il Corsaro beve un altro po' di rum dal bicchiere prontamente rabboccato da Bellamy e lascia che il liquore pizzichi e bruci dietro i denti, lungo la lingua e la gola. Si schiarisce la voce prima di rispondere.

“Proprio così, _mi cielo_ , proprio così. Fortunatamente non ho dovuto usare spesso questa faccia, ma le notizie che ho da darti non mi permettono di scherzare. Contento? Ti sei sempre lamentato del fatto che non sono abbastanza seria, sempre a flirtare e provocare. Beh, eccoti servito. Non c'è un modo carino per dirtelo, quindi perdonami la brutalità. Si tratta della Rani.”

Cade un silenzio talmente improvviso e profondo da permettere di sentire ogni scricchiolio della nave, ogni sciabordio delle onde. Sotto i rumori dell'acqua e del legno, si riesce a percepire il sussurro metallico che pervade l'astronave, tanto più di un semplice veliero. 

Il Dottore sbatte forte le palpebre, allunga una mano per deporre la tazza sulla prima superficie disponibile. La mano gli trema un pochino e il liquido caldo vacilla e trabocca, lasciando cerchi bagnati sul piano dello scrittoio. 

“Come è possibile...?” esala dopo un lungo attimo di sgomento a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati, mentre ricordi antichi tornano alla superficie, in egual modo nostalgici e terrificanti. 

Se stessero soltanto parlando dei vecchi tempi di fronte ad un bicchiere di vino blu di Occasus XXIV (ah, quella volta, bei tempi, bei tempi), anche la menzione della Rani avrebbe un che di affettuoso. Sarebbe come se i suoi piani malvagi e le sue efferate trame fossero state soltanto goliardate giovanili. Potrebbero persino spingersi più indietro, ricordare i tempi ormai nebulosi dell'Accademia, i loro giochi dal sapore iniziatico e carichi di pericoloso. Avrebbero potuto ridere insieme della volta in cui la Rani – allora ancora Ushas – si era rifiutata di giocare con loro a Eighth Man Bound, preferendo rinchiudersi a studiare. 

Ma se lei è qui, se lei è veramente qui e nel pieno delle proprie forze, la situazione cambia completamente, e ora il Dottore inizia a capire perché la Quinta l'abbia cercato con abbastanza insistenza da richiamarlo a sé da svariati punti della sua linea temporale personale.

“È possibile eccome, _mi vida_ , e infatti come vedi ho fatto in modo di averti qui il prima possibile – ehm, certo, richiamando nel frattempo mezza dozzina di tue rigenerazioni sbagliate, compresa questa, ma ormai non importa più. Il problema è che lei è tornata e sta cercando di ottenere questo.”

La Quinta estra dalla scollatura un piccolo pendente translucido, dai riflessi azzurrognoli. Che non sia una semplice pietra preziosa il Dottore lo immagina subito, Clara inclina la testa, curiosa come un uccellino.

“Cos'è?”

La Quinta scuote la testa, fa una smorfia.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto saperlo, ma di fatto brancolo nel buio, _mi vida._ Minerale spaziale che le occorre per trasformare tutti in vongole atraxiane? Una proteina cristallizzata in grado di controllare la mente delle persone? Il gioiello più prezioso dell'universo con cui farsi un orecchino? No, ne dubito, se c'è qualcosa di prezioso io lo so e comunque l'avrei già rubato da tempo. Cosa che ho giustamente fatto,” termina la donna, riponendo il gioiello al sicuro nella propria scollatura. 

“Non credo le interessino i gioielli,” ribatte stupidamente il Dottore, cercando di non guardare le sue dita, il suo seno. 

“Proprio no, _cielo,_ ma capisci, cosa ci fa qui e ora? Non la vedo da-” la Quinta si blocca, ci pensa, scrolla le spalle, “ _madre de dios_ , non la vedo praticamente dall'Accademia, pensavo fosse morta da un pezzo.”

“Non la vedo da prima della Guerra,” mormora il Dottore, serio e concentrato, “cos'era quella volta? Embrioni di T-Rex... e i Tetraps. Ma ero sicuro che fosse morta, e se è qui e ora, nella mia linea temporale... o in una poco lontana, beh, hai ragione, è una notizia di un certo peso. Odio le notizie di un certo peso, non darmene mai più.”

Sullo sfondo Bellamy alza un sopracciglio insolente, ma il Dottore lo ignora. La perplessità dei due umani è tangibile, e queste sono faccende da Time Lord, sono quasi affari di famiglia nei quali non ha molto senso intromettersi.

La Quinta fa una smorfia un po' seccata, poi preme le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.

“Pirata, ricordi? Non posso sempre darti buone notizie, _mi vida_ , un'onda anomala o una secca capita a tutti durante la navigazione. Tutti hanno naufragato almeno una volta.”

Il Dottore alza la testa di scatto, osservando la Quinta con molta più attenzione di quanta le abbia concesso fin dai saluti sul ponte della _Rassilon_. Questa donna folle e meravigliosa lo inquieta con il potere della propria spavalderia, col suo sorriso troppo lustro e con i suoi modi disinibiti, ma come ogni altra sua manifestazione l'ama e la considera un'amica, quanto di più vicino ad una famiglia possa avere un vecchio Time Lord vagabondo. 

La conosce, quindi, e questa perla di saggezza non appartiene al suo forziere del tesoro, ne è più che certo. C'è qualcosa che la Quinta non gli dice, o che non può dirgli, o di cui forse neanche si accorge ancora. 

Il Dottore sospira un po', annuisce leggermente.

“Non hai un piano, vero?”

La Quinta solleva un sopracciglio sottile, i suoi occhi sono pieni di divertimento, sottile presa in giro e una sfumatura di apprensione che il Dottore non riconosce – assurdo! Mai visto prima! - e non può cogliere.

“Certo che no, _mi amor,_ che gusto ci sarebbe ad avere un piano? Ho rubato il gioiello e so che lei sta arrivando. Vuole questo ninnolo con una forza che neanche avrei immaginato, troppa fatica per una scienziata. Quindi deve essere importante. Ma al momento è al sicuro con me, e tu sei qui – sempre in molteplice copia – quindi a che serve un piano? Andiamo a goderci la città, e se succede qualcosa saremo pronti ad agire.”

Tipico del Corsaro, proporre il più sfrenato divertimento anche quando la giornata potrebbe finire male. Il Dottore la osserva trascinare Clara in una conversazione sulle donne più belle del mondo che lascia la ragazza un po' perplessa e molto divertita, mentre Bellamy accanto a loro se la ride silenziosamente.

Se è vero che la Rani desidera questo pendente per uno qualsiasi dei suoi malvagi scopi, non si fermerà di fronte a nulla pur di averlo. Non ci sarà trucco o stratagemma o inganno o arma che non userà a sangue freddo pur di ottenere l'obiettivo. 

-

Quando gli umani riposano, il Dottore raggiunge il Corsaro sul ponte della Rassilon's. È calata la notte, illuminata da tre delle sette lune del pianeta Port Royal e da un cielo di stelle che non ha niente da invidiare a molti cieli notturni usati dal Corsaro per indicarsi la rotta. 

“Vedi quelle quattro stelle lì, Thete? Tre disposte a triangolo e una più luminosa in cima? Sono lontanissime tra di loro, probabilmente già morte, ma i marinai di Port Royal le usano come punto d'origine. Per tornare a casa.”

Il Dottore guarda le stelle e non risponde, lascia cadere lo sguardo sui grovigli di cordame arrotolati con un misterioso ordine qui e là. Resta in silenzio per così tanto tempo, che il Corsaro si volta, si acciglia.

“Cos'hai, _mi vida_?”

“Tu... tu non mi hai detto tutto, è così?” inizia piano il Dottore, alzando istintivamente le mani per sfregarsele nel suo gesto preferito in un momento di sconforto.

Il cipiglio della Quinta si approfondisce, le fa spuntare una piccola ruga preoccupata all'angolo della bocca carnosa.

“Ovviamente no, _mi amor_ , ma neanche tu mi dici sempre tutto.”

Il Dottore scuote la testa e quando riprende a parlare lo fa ancora più piano.

“Se fosse soltanto la Rani... mi aiuteresti. Mi aiuti, hai rubato il gioiello, e io ti ringrazio ma- Ma se si trattasse soltanto di lei, saremmo già partiti a cercarla, invece di aspettare che ci fiuti e ci raggiunga. Cos'è? Dimmelo.”

La Quinta ha un'esitazione che causa un tuffo triplo carpiato ai cuori del Dottore. Il Corsaro non esita. Non ha mai esitato di fronte ad una sola delle sue smargiassate a volte di pessimo gusto, non ha esitato neanche a prendersi la colpa di un'infrazione grossa come quella di Nova Roma, non esiterebbe di fronte al più disperato degli arrembaggi e al più malvagio dei nemici. 

“Non posso.”

“Cosa può essere di così drammatico?” incalza il Dottore. Inizia ad agitarsi e lo sa, lo sa benissimo che non dovrebbe farlo, non dovrebbe essere agitato come non dovrebbe permettersi di essere sentimentale. Vorrebbe che Clara fosse qui per schiaffeggiarlo, ma Clara deve riposare e lui è più che adulto, dovrebbe essere in grado di cavarsela senza la sua bambinaia terrestre. 

“Che hai combinato? Hai sedotto qualcuno che non dovevi? La Rani?” si ferma perché la risata gli scappa indignata e spontanea al pensiero dell'ardente Corsaro in grado di spezzare la spessa corazza scientifica della donna. “Hai rubato qualcosa? Ucciso qualcuno?” 

La risata gli si asciuga sulle labbra al pensiero di omicidio e morte. Questo farebbe fatica a perdonarlo, ma suppone che potrebbe lavorarci. Non è precisamente un santo, non lo è mai stato, non lo sarà mai, per quanto voglia credersi il Buon Dottore, colui che fa solo ed esclusivamente del bene.

La Quinta scuote la testa, sbatte le palpebre su occhi un po' lucidi. 

“Si tratta di me, _mi vida_ , e non sai quanto mi dispiaccia. Si tratta del Quarto.”

Al Dottore sfugge un “ouff!” sonoro, uno sbuffo di tutto il suo respiro mentre crolla seduto su di una botte. Inizia ad avere una certa età, e non prende più gli shock con la stessa balzanda di un tempo. Questo, poi, è roba grossa, roba enorme che non dovrebbe mai avere il permesso di vedere la luce del sole. O, in questo caso, la luce di tre lune e mezzo e della costellazione del Punto d'Origine.

“Cosa dici, Corsaro, com'è possibile. Io l'ho ucciso. Molto tempo fa. Ti ho ucciso.”

La Quinta scuote la testa di nuovo, pallida come il Dottore non l'ha mai vista. Potrebbe anche essere la luce notturna a toglierle colore, ma no, non c'è agente atmosferico che possa avere questo effetto su di lei. È una creatura fatta di fuoco e mare, pioggia e tempesta, nel cui nucleo arde il dispetto e l'avventura. Un chiaro di luna non può cambiarla in questo modo. 

“No. Credevi di averlo fatto e io- _quella persona_ te l'ha lasciato credere. È sopravvissuto a stento, ha preferito non rigenerarsi e subire una lunga convalescenza pur di restare e attendere. Ha aspettato a lungo di incrociarti di nuovo, per fartela pagare. E prima che tu me lo chieda, no, _mi vida_ , io non lo sapevo e non lo ricordavo. Non so cosa sia successo dopo, e non posso proprio aiutarti. E non sai quanto mi dispiace.”

“Quando ci siamo incontrati... quella volta su Lovecraft IV, una vita fa... parlavi della tua ultima rigenerazione. Un- un sacrificio rituale, se non erro.”

Un ulteriore cenno di diniego da parte della Quinta, no-no.

“Un'invenzione per strapparti un sorriso, _cielo_ , avessi visto la tua faccetta miseranda ti saresti fatto pietà da solo. Non ricordo neanche come sia accaduto ma, beh, sono qui.”

Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola sulle assi del ponte, sulle anse delle cime ben arrotolate. 

“È per questo che non puoi restare... ed è per questo che la cosa era tanto urgente.”

La Quinta annuisce, in piedi di fronte a lui senza neanche allungare una mano per toccarlo. La notte è calda e piacevole, il mare calmo e la Quinta è una persona espansiva che crede al contatto fisico più di quanto sia saggio. 

È talmente strano non dover respingere le sue _avances_ che il Dottore quasi non si rende conto di quello che dice subito dopo.

“Ho paura, Thete, è l'unica cosa in tutto lo spazio e il tempo che mi faccia veramente paura.”

È lui ad alzarsi di scatto, lisciandosi le mani improvvisamente sudate sui calzoni e provando la mossa un paio di volte prima di lasciarsi andare. È lui ad abbracciarla questa volta, e non soltanto perché la sua ammissione di paura l'ha terrorizzato a sua volta. La paura è normale, la paura è sano istinto di conservazione. Ma la Quinta non ha paura di un mostro sotto al letto, di un Dalek, di una qualsiasi sfumatura di 'nemico' quali possano essere la Rani o il Master. 

Il Corsaro ha paura di se stesso, e il Dottore sa cosa voglia dire.

–

Il piano è che il Corsaro e Bellamy ripartano a bordo della _Rassilon's_ , lasciando al Dottore il gingillo tanto desiderato dalla Rani. Non è un piano particolarmente brillante, né è privo di pericoli, e di falle strategiche. 

Il punto è che il Corsaro non desidera incontrarsi, per quanto il problema non sia dovuto certo ad uno scrupolo di coscienza nei confronti di linee temporali e paradossi. Non sarebbe la prima volta che si incontra – può accadere più spesso di quanto non si pensi, quando si è un viaggiatore del tempo e dello spazio – e non sarebbe la prima volta che sollecita uno di questi incontri per fini non proprio attinenti al bene dell'universo e all'equilibrio cosmico.

Per quanto stupido è un piano e il Dottore non può dire di averne formulati molti. Il suo piano, dopotutto, è quello di non averne uno. 

Prima, però, c'è Clara. È soltanto un'ospite che ha già messo in pericolo troppe volte, pur essendo questo... cosa? Il secondo viaggio insieme? (senza contare i Dalek, e senza contare il 1893, per i quali ha un conteggio separato, che conta di far confluire in quello generale una volta che il mistero sarà chiarito almeno un po').

Insomma, sia come sia, le deve quanto meno una scelta. 

Trova Clara in cambusa con Bellamy. La ragazza sta mangiucchiando qualcosa che sa di pesce e che probabilmente lo è (il Dottore si guarda intorno cercando una scodella di crema, è deluso nelle sue aspettative), mentre Bellamy l'osserva col suo sguardo troppo malizioso e le racconta delle sue avventure. 

“Da dove vieni esattamente?” domanda Clara, “io il tuo nome l'ho già sentito. Sui libri di storia, probabilmente.”

Bellamy le risponde con un ghigno divertito, Clara lascia persino che il Dottore le sottragga il piatto dalle mani per esaminarne il contenuto quando capisce cosa voglia farle intendere il pirata.

“Cosa, vorresti dirmi che sei veramente il Capitano Samuel Bellamy? Black Sam? Il Principe dei Pirati?”

Bellamy scoppia a ridere stavolta, testa gettata indietro e mani sulla pancia. Il Dottore, intanto, ha terminato l'esame del piatto di Clara e ha deciso di non poter proprio fare a meno della crema pasticcera, quando si tratta di piatti di pesce. È una questione di ordine cosmico. C'è anche un'altra cosa che lo distrae dal pensiero del piano e del grosso pericolo che corrono, ed è precisamente quello che ha appena detto Clara.

“Sei un'esperta di pirati, adesso, Clara Oswald?”

Clara fa no-no, scuotendo i capelli lucenti. 

“No! Ma Arthie Maitland sì, credo di aver visto ogni film e letto ogni libro. E mi ha riempito la testa di pirati famosi e _tu_ , Capitano, sei proprio quel Bellamy lì!”

“Certo che sì, ragazzina,” ride ancora Bellamy, schiarendosi la gola, “la Quinta mi ha prelevato dal naufragio della Whydah al largo di Cape Cod, ad aprile del 1717. Mi ha salvato la vita.”

Clara si acciglia un po', spinge via il piatto con aria definitiva. 

“E come hai reagito quando una piratessa aliena ti ha portato via a bordo della sua nave spaziale?”

Bellamy ammicca in maniera tanto maliziosa che il Dottore inizia a sentirsi le mani sudaticce e il cravattino un po' stretto intorno alla gola. Ma quello che Bellamy dice, strizzando l'occhio a Clara, è molto peggio di qualsiasi sua previsione.

“Beh, e tu come hai reagito, ragazzina quando una specie di professore pazzo ti ha portato via a bordo di una _cabina blu_?”  
  
“Ma che c'entra, io non sono un personaggio storico. Sono una persona qualsiasi che per caso ha incontrato il Dottore e per caso ha deciso di viaggiare con lui. Ogni mercoledì.”

Bellamy scuote la testa, con un cenno invita il Dottore a rispondere a quest'ultima affermazione. 

“Ah, che tu sia una qualunque o una regina non importa, Clara Oswald,” risponde, sentendosi su di un terreno leggermente meno scivoloso. Ovviamente non le ha ancora parlato del piano, quel piano talmente stupido da imbarazzare persino lui. Mentirebbe se dicesse che l'idea di Clara che accetta di essere messa al sicuro non lo riempia di possibile dispiacere futuro, ma d'altra parte deve darle una scelta, ed essere abbastanza uomo da accettarla. Anche se poi dovesse restare di nuovo solo, pazienza.

“Alla fine siamo tutti storie,” aggiunge, assaporando in ogni parola un ennesimo déjà vu.

“E a tal proposito, devo proprio parlarti del prossimo capitolo, Clara Oswald.” 

–

**Port Royal, Pianeta Port Royal, Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica**

Ovviamente non c'è modo di convincere Clara ad essere riportata a casa sulla Terra, neanche a fronte di un pericolo tanto spaventoso. Il Dottore immagina che, dovessero sopravvivere – ci spera, e anche molto, anche se ha soltanto mezzo piano e quella metà molto stupida – questa sarà sempre la sua reazione ai suoi suggerimenti di cautela e prudenza. Si chiede perché gli sia così leale così presto, e poi se ne dimentica perché passa a non sapere se essere sollevato o terrorizzato dal fatto di averla con sé.

Forse più terrorizzato che sollevato, a dire il vero, ma forse il suo terrore c'entra poco con Clara, ancora meno con la _Rassilon's_ che molla gli ormeggi in tutta fretta e sparisce beccheggiando nel Vortice , Jolly Roger ben dispiegato ai venti cosmici.

Non c'entra nemmeno con la Rani, che non tarda a palesarsi con precisione scientifica – ovviamente – sulle tracce del gioiello trafugato dalla Quinta. 

Lo _showdown_ si svolge al tramonto, nell'immenso giardino stile Versailles che avvolge la villa del Governatore di Port Royal. Il Dottore è in smoking, Clara ha un vestito anni '20 carico di perline che per qualche motivo la TARDIS ha voluto porgerle e una fascia con piuma sui capelli.

Riescono persino a concedersi uno sfrenato _charleston,_ che termina con entrambi privi di fiato per il ballo e per le risate, e con il Dottore schiantato in terra per essersi calpestato i piedi da solo.

Clara l'aiuta a rialzarsi, il Dottore torna in piedi con uno scatto esagerato che quasi lo ributta a terra e insieme si dirigono quasi saltellando nei magnifici giardini, resi ancora più pittoreschi dalle tinte vivaci del tramonto.

In questa cornice quasi fiabesca è quasi difficile immaginare che da un momento all'altro si dovrà ancora una volta affrontare un pericolo, presenziare ad un incontro di cui il Dottore farebbe volentieri a meno. 

Il Dottore prende Clara per mano, la porta a sedersi su di una graziosa panchina nei pressi di un gazebo che è tutto un merletto di ferro battuto dipinto di bianco e rose rampicanti, le racconta di quella volta sul pianeta Bubblegum e delle sue sette appiccicose lune, ognuna con un gusto diverso. 

Clara sorride, giocherella con il pendente (“nascosto in piena vista, Clara Oswald, nascosto in piena vista”) al suo collo e per un attimo è tutto perfetto e magnifico.

Poi un'anta del gazebo si schiude, e il Dottore si ricorda tutto ad un tratto perché mai fosse utile avere un circuito camaleonte perfettamente funzionante. 

Una donna scende i due gradini del gazebo, avanza sull'erba ben pettinata fino alla loro panchina, osservando Dottore e Clara con uno sguardo molto serio, molto concentrato. 

“Ah, ma certo,” sussurra il Dottore, prendendo la mano di Clara e stringendola forte, “Clara Oswald, ti presento la Rani.”

–

Trovarsela davanti dopo tutti questi anni ha persino qualcosa di nostalgico, per quanto il Dottore possa essere nervoso. Spaventato? No, il suo terrore non è per la Rani, con la quale ha condiviso qualche scaramuccia in tempi lontani. Se non dovesse pensare con crescente ansia alla possibilità di incontrare il Quarto Corsaro – il _vero_ motivo della sua agitazione – forse potrebbe persino godersi la rimpatriata. 

Il Master è morto, e per quanto la Rani possa essere sgradevole è pur sempre un genio della biochimica e della strategia, nonché una Time Lady. Il fatto che abbiano avuto differenze d'opinione più di una volta non vuol dire che non possa formulare queste considerazioni, provare un sottile senso di piacere del tutto incongruo all'idea di interagire con i propri simili.

La Rani è freddo intelletto, gelida indifferenza nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa non sia il suo scopo ultimo, il risultato dell'esperimento.

Non ha mai avuto tempo, lei, di vagabondare in giro e cacciarsi nei guai soltanto per il gusto di farlo, né di complottare in maniera malvagia soltanto per poter dire di aver fatto danni.

Ha sempre considerato il Dottore e il Master due idioti, due bambini troppo cresciuti e incapaci di pensare a faccende più serie, un'eterna fonte di disturbo con i loro bisticci infantili attraverso tempo e spazio.

Il Dottore si alza in piedi, osserva la donna mentre lei attende a braccia conserte, palpebre calate a mezz'asta su occhi freddi e per niente pigri, che hanno già calcolato ogni possibile variabile e ogni possibile svolgimento della scena. Occhi che, il Dottore lo sa e si pente del suo stupido mezzo piano, hanno già individuato il pendente al collo di Clara. Stupido, stupido Dottore!

“Non sei cambiata affatto!” esclama, colto alla sprovvista e come se si trovasse di fronte ad un vecchissimo amico, uno di quelli con i quali si può parlare dopo anni di lontananza, riannodando fili spezzati da tempo con estrema facilità.

La Rani l'omaggia di quella sua espressione disgustata e impaziente, sguardo glaciale carico di disprezzo e labbra atteggiate ad una smorfia amara.

“Certo che non sono cambiata affatto, Dottore. Non ho tempo da perdere con rigenerazioni e corpi. Questo ha sempre servito egregiamente al suo scopo, non vedo perché cambiarlo. Se poi proprio ne avessi voglia, ricorda sempre che io posso scegliere, e tu _no_. Tu invece sei cambiato molto.”

Le mani del Dottore volano al farfallino, che viene raddrizzato e lisciato con affetto.

“Niente male, eh?”

La Rani inarca un sopracciglio, fa un cenno rassegnato con la testa.

“È totalmente irrilevante, Dottore. Potrei arrivare a esprimere sollievo per il fatto che non indossi più quel ridicolo cappotto, ma vorrebbe dire che mi importa qualcosa. E seriamente non mi importa.”

Il Dottore lascia ricadere le mani, le stringe e le riapre, un po' agitato. Al suo fianco sente le perline sul vestito di Clara tintinnare quando la ragazza si alza in piedi, fiera al suo fianco come ha sempre fatto fino ad ora.

“Perché sei qui, cosa vuoi?”

“Oh, lo sai benissimo. Non fare il finto tonto. Se mi consegni immediatamente il gioiello non ci saranno conseguenze. Non mi interessi, Dottore, e non ho tempo né voglia di inseguirti e distruggerti.”

“E se non te lo consegnassi?”

La Rani inclina un po' il capo, lascia che la sua bocca si distenda in sorriso artico, la cui luce misurata non raggiunge mai gli occhi. 

“Oh, io andrei via senza farti nulla, Dottore, ma non potrei garantire lo stesso su chi poi verrebbe a cercarti.”

Il Dottore si irrigidisce. Parlare con la Rani non lo sgomenta, ma l'idea di un confronto con il Quarto lo atterrisce più di quanto sarebbe in grado di spiegare. C'entra qualcosa, una battuta del Corsaro l'ultima volta che si sono visti su Gallifrey, quando erano entrambi ancora due mocciosi dell'Accademia. Puoi sempre fidarti di un disonesto, perché sarà persistente nella sua disonestà. È dell'onesto che devi diffidare, perché non saprai mai quando potrebbe commettere una disonestà. 

Già, è proprio questo il nodo della questione che riguarda il Quarto, e il Dottore ha avuto secoli per digerire l'offesa che ancora gli spinge un pugno ghiacciato sulla bocca dello stomaco.

“Perché dovrei darti il gioiello, Rani? Pensi che mi interessi di più la mia sicurezza di quella delle vittime dei tuoi assurdi esperimenti?”

“La tua forse no,” risponde la donna, avvicinandosi di un solo passo. Istintivamente il Dotore fa un passo indietro e il bordo della panchina gli urta sul retro delle ginocchia, piegandogli le gambe. Crolla seduto con uno sbuffo, seguito da Clara con le gonnelle tutte in disordine. 

“Forse non ti interessa la tua sicurezza,” riprende la Rani, osservando entrambi come se fossero poco più interessanti di blatte su di un pavimento sporco (tranne forse come cavie per esperimenti), “ma so per esperienza che valuti molto la sopravvivenza dei tuoi animaletti da compagnia,” termina, spostando lo sguardo su Clara, che reprime a stento un brivido di freddo, alza una mano per stringere il gioiello con una determinazione che quasi fa sorridere l'aliena.

“Molto commovente,” continua infatti la Rani, sempre ferma a braccia conserte. “Non so se sia più assurda la tua fissazione con la Terra, Dottore, o il fatto che le terrestri abbiano sempre un debole per te. Ma non ha importanza. Vedi il rampicante, Dottore?”

Il Dottore segue il suo sguardo, si rende conto che i rampicanti che avvolgevano il gazebo – pardon, la TARDIS della Rani – sono arrivati fino alla panchina, l'hanno avvolta nelle proprie spire, schiudendo decine di splendidi fiori di un viola quasi scuro, carichi di polline azzurro e granuloso. 

“Cthuluanthos Lovecraftii... il loro polline velenoso non ha nessun effetto sugli organismi bicardio... come me e te. In quanto agli sfortunati con un solo cuore...”

Il Dottore è lesto a voltarsi verso Clara, cercando segni di sconforto o fastidio, a prenderla per il polso e a trascinarla il più lontano possibile dalla panchina.

La Rani ne approfitta per tornare alla propria TARDIS, li scruta un'ultima volta dalla soglia.

“Ho detto Cthuluanthos Lovecraftii? Forse mi sono sbagliata,” prosegue, con falso dispiacere, “e _forse_ sono piante geneticamente modificate per colpire _soltanto_ gli organismi con due cuori...”

La donna si concede una breve risata soddisfatta, mentre la sua TARDIS riavvia i motori.

“Quando cambi idea, Dottore, vieni a cercarmi e porta il gioiello. Ti darò l'antidoto. Nel caso dovressi sopravvivere senza il mio aiuto, beh, in quel caso ricordati. Ricorda chi è il mio complice.”

Il Dottore annaspa, con la gola già chiusa e il respiro tronco, allunga una mano come per voler fermare la Rani – che si smaterializza immediatamente, lasciandosi dietro l'eco della propria gelida risata – infine crolla svenuto nell'erba.

-

**Apalapucia, Nuovo Complesso Two Streams**

Col senno di poi Clara non saprebbe neanche spiegare come sia riuscita ad arrivare su Apalapucia. 

Controlla sommariamente le condizioni del Dottore (doppio battito presente e molto irregolare, respiro laborioso, cosciente ma non coerente), e spicca una corsa disperata. Travolge qualcuno, ad un certo punto – ha una fuggevole impressione di velluto e seta e della forma metallica e rotonda di un orologio da taschino – ma non si ferma, non può fermarsi. Urla uno 'Scusi!' frastornato da sopra la spalla e prosegue ansimando fino a raggiungere la TARDIS.

“Apriti! Non fare i capricci adesso, ok? Il Dottore è in pericolo e _tu_ devi aiutarmi, chiaro?”

La TARDIS si lascia persuadere dopo i primi colpi decisi di Clara contro il legno delle porte, che poi apre quasi con rassegnazione. 

“Devi aiutarmi, è nel giardino della villa del Governatore ed è ferito, non lo so per certo. Non ce la faccio da sola a portarlo fin qui. Aiutami.”

Che sia la disperazione di Clara, evidente nel suo tono, o magari le parole, le parole magiche alle quali il Dottore non ha mai potuto resistere e che quindi la TARDIS conosce tanto bene, o forse ancora un senso supplementare che Clara in quanto umana non capirà mai, la TARDIS sembra prendere vita, accendendo i motori in un crescendo di _whorp whorp_ allarmati.

Il breve volo è estremamente turbolento, e Clara fatica a reggersi alle ringhiere della sala controllo, ma la TARDIS atterra con un preciso colpo secco proprio sulla base del 'gazebo' che ha celato fino a poco prima la TARDIS della Rani.

Il Dottore non si è mosso di un millimetro, è rimasto a pancia in su nell'erba come un angelo della neve fuori stagione, braccia e gambe lunghe distese e il respiro sempre più faticoso.

“Coraggio, _Clever boy,_ ho chiamato i rinforzi!” borbotta Clara, chinandosi per afferrarlo da sotto le ascelle e trascinarlo quanto meglio può a bordo della TARDIS. È tanto più alto di lei, e pesante come non avrebbe immaginato a vederlo sempre saltellare di qua e di là come un invasato, con quella sua parlantina mobile e volubile almeno quanto il modo in cui agita mani e polsi quando parla.

Ed è _silenzioso_ , una qualità che ha imparato ad associare al Dottore soltanto quando le cose si fanno veramente, veramente gravi e pericolose.

Una volta a bordo, Clara è costretta a lasciarlo andare sul pavimento. Non c'è modo di trasportarlo oltre la rampa di scale che porta ai corridoi interni della TARDIS. 

La ragazza si avvicina alla console, ne osserva ogni dettaglio, ogni bottone e ogni manovella, occhieggia lo scanner alzando una mano per togliersi i capelli dagli occhi.

"Ora tocca a te, scommetto che sai dove portarlo. _Aiutami_ , e aiutalo! È o non è importante per te? Mh?”

La TARDIS non se lo fa dire due volte, non ci tiene a sentirsi rivolgere ancora il tono bellicoso se pur tinto di preoccupazione di Clara. Clara le causa un insopportabile prurito, e un guizzo di gelosia decisamente infantile per una vecchia Type 40 che si è lasciata rubare sviarati secoli or sono, ma questa volta ha ragione. Il Dottore è in pericolo e l'unico modo per aiutarlo è collaborare con questa ragazza irritante e precisina.

Prende il volo con uno stridio metallico che segnala lo stato di massima urgenza, caracolla attraverso il Vortice con una destinazione ben precisa.

Durante il viaggio, che dura in totale non più di una decina di minuti, Clara si accoccola sul pavimento accanto al Dottore, le cui condizioni sono stabili quanto sono preoccupanti.

È soltanto il secondo viaggio in sua compagnia, e per Clara il Dottore costituisce ancora un enorme, affascinante mistero. Soltanto poche parti del mosaico sono scoperte, e quelle poche non hanno molto senso. La ragazza ha quindi ben pochi elementi per valutare il suo stato di salute, ma anche con cognizioni così rarefatte si rende conto del fatto che, normalmente, il Dottore è solito balzare in piedi come se niente fosse da urti e collisioni che lascerebbero un umano freddo per terra, spazzolarsi i baveri della giacca da invisibili granelli di polvere, saltare via con la mano saldamente stretta sul suo polso.

Quindi questa volta deve essere ben grave, e ciò la riempie di sgomento. Da sola chissà dove, con un uomo sconosciuto e matto, gravemente ferito, con il solo aiuto di una macchina semi-senziente e dispettosa. 

Se non fosse abituata a gestire marmocchi viziati e a cavarsela da sola, Clara forse proverebbe un attimo di sconforto. Non può permetterselo, comunque, perché la TARDIS segnala l'avvenuto atterraggio.

La TARDIS li deposita appena fuori dal Nuovo Complesso Two Streams. Clara non può saperlo, né le interesserebbe molto, mentre corre avanti per chiamare aiuto, ma se il Dottore fosse sveglio il potere del _déjà vu_ che lo colpirebbe sarebbe tanto forte da spedirlo in una folle piroetta dritto da dove è venuto, muto e assorto. I suoi occhi sarebbero così lontani e tristi, e le sue spalle un po' curve sotto un peso invisibile. Clara non sarebbe in grado di parlargli, e lo lascerebbe solo a rimuginare, girando intorno alla console. 

“Dove siamo poi?” domanda Clara a nessuno in particolare, quando un paio di paramedici in uniformi bianche decorate con la luna verde tornano con lei alla TARDIS muniti di barella. 

“Apalapucia,” la informa uno dei due, da dietro la mascherina protettiva, “e questo è il Nuovo Complesso Two Streams. Il vecchio è stato chiuso molti anni fa.”

Clara si chiede perché proprio Apalapucia, mentre segue i paramedici e la barella del Dottore all'interno del complesso ospedaliero ultramoderno, senza degnare di uno sguardo il cielo violaceo e le montagne fatte di specchi, che sfavillano sullo sfondo. 

Lo scopre in sala d'aspetto, mordicchiandosi le unghie per il nervoso mentre il Dottore viene visitato, e scaccia a viva forza ogni pensiero molesto. Le pareti sono coperte di manifesti e cartelloni esplicativi riguardo ogni genere di cruenta malattia. A quanto pare, gli Apalapuciani sottopongono i loro figli ad una serie di vaccini durante l'infanzia, uno dei quali mirato ad evitare una malattia esantematica dall'aria terrificante e dal nome ancora più inquietante. 

“Febbre scarlatta del secondo cuore?” mormora Clara spalancando gli occhi di fronte alle foto impressionanti. “Gli Apalapuciani hanno due cuori...”

Proprio come il Dottore. Per quanto la loro fisiologia possa essere – sia – completamente diversa sotto qualsiasi altro aspetto, ora Clara ricorda la battuta perfida della Rani. La sostanza con la quale ha avvelenato il Dottore ha effetto soltanto su creature con due cuori. È per questo che lei si è salvata, e anche se non spiega come la Rani ne sia stata immune, Clara suppone che uno scienziato in grado di modificare geneticamente una pianta sia in grado anche di premunirsi di antidoto. 

Viene strappata al suo interesse morboso per le foto di eritemi e chiazze (in sfumature di rosso e verde, giusto per rendere tutto più assurdo) dall'ingresso di un medico del pronto soccorso. 

“Signora Smith? Avrei bisogno di parlarle.”

–

Quando ripartono da Apalapucia il Dottore ha il suo sorriso più gioviale (anche se è falso), Clara il suo cipiglio più preoccupato (anche se le dona, in qualche modo).

La ragazza non è convinta che sia il momento di ripartire, né che il Dottore debba stancarsi. Anche se lo conosce da così poco tempo, ormai sa che mangia poco, che dorme pochissimo, che sembra aver un minor bisogno di respirare, e che la temperatura del suo corpo è più bassa della sua. Sa tutto questo, e sa che guarisce in un lampo da graffi e ferite, e che quasi mai queste gli lasciano segni visibili. Niente cicatrici.

È comprensibilmente scossa dal fatto che il Dottore sia stato male, così male da aver bisogno di un ospedale e di un medico – sarebbe quasi divertente, se non fosse tragico, pensare al fatto che il Dottore abbia avuto bisogno di un Dottore.

Pur essendogli stata vicina senza una sola parola di protesta o fastidio, ha ben chiaro il uadro disperato dlela situazione dalla quale sono appena usciti: bloccati su di un pianeta straniero lontanissimo da casa, senza nessun modo di far ritorno sulla Terra.0

Quando tornano a bordo della TARDIS la nave li accoglie con un singolo “ _whorp?”_ colmo di speranza, e la stanza del Dottore subito fuori dalla sala controllo. Non è mai stata così accessibile, e solitamente è impossibile da trovare, a meno che il proprietario non inviti un ospite esplicitamente.

Adesso molte cose sono cambiate, e la TARDIS si permette la stessa apprensiva sollecitudine che ha Clara nell'accompagnare il Dottore a sedersi sul ciglio del letto.

“Non devi stancarti,” ordina la ragazza, sfilandogli la giacca in due mosse spicce, neanche fosse uno dei bambini di cui si è mai presa cura. Il sopracciglio del Dottore ha un fremito divertito, ma la sua espressione resta illeggibile.

“Lasciami almeno impostare la rotta,” sussurra il Dottore, alzando una mano per trattenerla quando Clara accenna a volergli slacciare le scarpe. Si sente già abbastanza vecchio, quest'oggi, grazie tante.

Clara resta bloccata per un attimo a metà movimento, poi si rizza in piedi, mani sulle anche e espressione autoritaria.

“Non pensarci neanche. Non c'è nessuna fretta, non abbiamo nessun appuntamento, e tu devi riposarti. E sono convinta che la TARDIS sia in grado di impostare la rotta da sola, non è vero?” prosegue la ragazza, abbozzando un sorriso quando la nave risponde alla sua domanda con un lungo sussurro metallico.

“Ecco, visto? Niente di cui preoccuparti. Pretendo che ti riposi, Dottore,” aggiunge poi in tono più morbido. Il Dottore le ha afferrato il polso per bloccarla, prima, e ora Clara sfila il braccio dalla sua presa, stringe entrambe le mani intorno a quella più grande e fredda del Dottore e stringe le labbra in una smorfietta premurosa.

“Odio riposare,” ribatte il Dottore, ma chiude gli occhi con aria sollevata quando appoggia la testa al cuscino, si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro.

“Riposa, e non pensare a niente. Sono in cucina, se ti serve qualcosa.”

 -

**Vergil, Pianeta Dantilia, Girone Solare 'Inferno'**

È una convalescenza lunga e sfiancante, durante la quale il Dottore e Clara si trovano come coinquilini in un immenso appartamento sospeso all'interno del Vortice.

Non è la prima volta che la TARDIS lo isola dal resto dell'universo, da ogni tempo e luogo. Se a volte l'ha fatto, lo farà per proteggere ciò che c'è fuori dalla sua rabbia o dal suo dolore, questa volta il suo unico scopo è proteggere ciò che trasporta al suo interno, il suo prezioso ladro e la sua compagna di viaggio.

Clara prende nuove abitudini con facilità tutta umana. Impara a trovare la cucina senza perdersi per i corridoi (o forse è la TARDIS che è stanca di farle dispetti, e riconosce che senza il suo aiuto il Dottore sarebbe molto più solo e molto più disperato), scopre dove si trova un gigantesco giardino, con tanto di sole e farfalle. È tutta un'illusione, anche il calore di quel sole sulla pelle e la sua luce che ferisce gli occhi, ma Clara si rende conto che è un regalo della TARDIS per l'infermiera imprigionata nel Vortice col suo malato, e ne è grata.

Un giorno organizza un picnic in quel giardino, con tanto di copertina in tartan e cestino con le vivande. Ci sono persino le formiche, che si infilano nel sandwich speck e fichi del Dottore (Clara pensa per un ridicolo attimo che le formiche possano essere un miglioramento).

Tutto ha un sapore leggermente illusorio, anche se l'erba fruscia e le api ronzano e il sole scalda abbastanza da far notare la differenza quando tornano nei corridoi della TARDIS.

Nondimeno, il Dottore e Clara trascorrono una splendida giornata.

Di lì a poco, la TARDIS decide di poter dimettere il suo paziente, purché si riguardi e usi ogni cautela. Non ci crede neanche per un attimo, il Dottore sarà debole, ma non è mai stato cauto. Ci sarà un motivo per cui nell'universo si dice che i dottori sono i peggiori pazienti, e questo 'motivo' ha tentato di annodarsi un cravattino ancora prima di togliersi il pigiama.

Li porta su Radagast, nel quadrante di Rhosgobel, perché il Dottore possa respirare aria buona e riposare, e poi li deposita in mezzo ad un vasto campo di papaveri, su di un pianeta che il Dottore ancora non riconosce.

Per tutto il tempo, pur vedendo il Dottore tranqullo e cauto, persino svagato, Clara percepisce il germe della sua preoccupazione, il suo pensiero costantemente rivolto alle minacce della Rani. Il gioiello è sempre a bordo della TARDIS, sigillato e protetto.

Clara sa che il Dottore non si inganna: la Rani potrebbe anche aver deciso di dimenticarsi di loro, affidando al veleno e alla paura il problema costituito dalla loro presenza, ma proprio la stessa falla che si apre in questo ragionamento di fronte al fatto che il Dottore è palesemente sopravvissuto viene colmata oltre misura dal pensiero che il Quarto incomba su di loro come una Spada di Damocle.

Ad un certo punto la loro corsa verrà troncata dalla sua apparizione. È qui che emerge la genialità del piano della Rani, come sempre troppo assorta in altre faccende per potersi sporcare le mani direttamente. Che il Dottore viva qualche altro sciocco giorno da convalescente. Indebolito com'è dal veleno, sarà facile coglierlo impreparato e far leva sui suoi fragili sentimenti.

È con questo spirito che la TARDIS viene attirata sul pianeta Dantilia, nel bel mezzo del circolo più interno delle Mura Imperiali della capitale Vergil.

È troppo tardi quando Clara e il Dottore si rendono conto di aver seguito una richiesta d'aiuto che non è mai arrivata dal Re Dantilius Ottavo, proprio perché il re non ha mai potuto finire di mandare un segnale di pericolo e giace morto, con espressione sorpresa, in una pozza di sangue ormai secca e scura intorno al suo trono nella Sala delle Udienze.

"Oh finalmente," commenta una voce in tono discorsivo.

Il Dottore si ferma, mano nella mano con Clara, un piede già alzato per girare i tacchi e tornare alla TARDIS.

"Non penso proprio," continua la voce. Sotto gli occhi stanchi del Dottore, dalle ombre emerge la figura di un uomo. Lineamenti nobili, occhi chiarissimi e gelidi, la bocca animata di chi amerebbe mangiare, ridere, baciare ma compressa in un sottile sorriso carico di veleno.

Basta uno schiocco di dita dell'uomo perché le porte istoriate e intarsiate della Sala delle Udienze si chiudano alle loro spalle.

Sono in trappola.

"Dottore," mormora Clara, aggrappandosi alla sua mano, spostandosi più vicina al Dottore, apprensiva, spaventata.

"Clara."

Il Dottore è diventato color cenere, come se ogni minima traccia di sangue fosse stata drenata dal suo corpo. La sua mano già normalmente più fresca in quella di Clara diventa un blocco di ghiaccio.

Clara deve trattenersi dal chiudergli le mani tra le proprie, massaggiargli le dita finché le punte perdano il tocco ghiacciato dei primi terribili giorni di malattia. Gli è stata vicina senza un lamento, e anche se non ha intenzione di iniziare adesso a lamentarsi, non ha neanche intenzione di perderlo di nuovo.

"Vorrei dirti di non aver paura," prosegue il Dottore, "vorrei veramente. Ma ho paura anche io."

Clara deglutisce, raddrizza le spalle nonostante il gesto possa ben poco nel renderla più alta o più minacciosa, serra forte le dita intorno alle sue.

"Possiamo avere paura insieme," mormora, e il Dottore annuisce piano, occhi semichiusi e sopracciglia aggrottate.

Lo straniero si avvicina di un paio di passi, osservandoli scambiarsi parole di incoraggiamento col suo sguardo glaciale e un sorrisetto maligno sotto i baffetti ben curati. Li osserva, e si passa una mano sul mento, coperto da un sottile pizzetto altrettanto immacolato.

"Quanto tempo ho aspettato nell'ombra, quanto tempo perché i nostri cammini si incrociassero ancora, _Dottore,"_ esclama l'uomo con acredine. Si avvicina ancora, osserva Clara - persino il Dottore, che è della stessa altezza, ma incurvato e appoggiato alla ragazza - dall'alto in basso.

È vestito da pirata o moschettiere o qualcosa di altrettanto ridicolo, ha i capelli lunghi trattenuti da un nastro di velluto, la camicia dagli ampi polsini aperta fino a metà torace.

Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola automaticamente sull'orlo della camicia, sul segno sbiadito e smangiucchiato sul torace dell'uomo, l'eco di un tatuaggio attraversato da una profonda cicatrice.

"Te lo ricordi questo, Dottore?" incalza l'uomo, che ha seguito lo sguardo del Dottore sulla sua cicatrice, ha notato il chiudersi addolorato dei suoi occhi, come se quel segno gli ricordasse un dolore troppo profondo, troppo vivo da poterlo contenere.

"Ti ricordi ancora di quando mi hai colpito? O sei così vecchio ora, accecato dalla giovinezza di questa bambina terrestre da dimenticarti tutto ciò che è stato?"

Il Dottore chiude gli occhi, la sua mano stritola quella di Clara così forte da farle male, ma la ragazza non commenta nè reagisce, resta ferma e terrorizzata al suo fianco. Terrorizzata, ma decisa e attenta.

"Non... non ho mai dimenticato. Non ho mai dimenticato cosa mi ha costretto a fartelo. Non potrei mai dimenticarlo, Corsaro."

Il Dottore ignora l'esclamazione sorpresa di Clara, a occhi sgranati e perplessi al suo fianco. Non per questo la sua stretta si è allentata, ma tutto il suo linguaggio corporeo suggerisce una grossa confusione di cui il Dottore si dispiace. Non ha trovato un solo momento, durante tutta la sua convalescenza, per parlarle di questa storia così vecchia e di nuovo così attuale. O forse non ha trovato neanche un momento perché non può costringersi a toccare i propri ricordi in merito neanche di striscio.

“ _Costretto_? Non credo proprio, è stata una tua libera scelta. Avevi un'altra possibilità, e hai preferito ignorarla.”

Un sospetto di fiamma, il guizzo di una minuscola lingua di fuoco in mezzo al ghiaccio che lo costringe e gli toglie le forze. Il Dottore riesce a infuriarsi per un minuscolo attimo, e una vecchissima indignazione rialza la testa.

Era così giovane e nuovo, l'ultima volta che ha dovuto posare gli occhi su quest'uomo, azione che ora compie con un profondo senso di disgusto e abiezione. All'epoca, non aveva motivo per non fidarsi, e se il suo comportamento gli era apparso strano l'aveva attribuito al gioco casuale delle rigenerazioni.

Quanto si ingannava.

“ _Quale_ altra possibilità? Non ce n'era una. Dovevo fermarti, a qualsiasi costo.”

Le labbra del Corsaro si tendono in una smorfia velenosa, un sorrisetto privo di anima che gela il sangue nelle vene.

“Dovevi fermarmi? Tu? E a qualsiasi costo? E chi ti ha dato l'autorità per farlo, Dottore? Chi ti ha dato il permesso di intralciarmi al punto di volermi fermare definitivamente? Il buon Dottore ha pensato che il paziente fosse troppo malato per dover continuare a vivere, mh?”

Il Dottore abbassa lo sguardo. Le parole del Corsaro sono calibrate perfettamente per colpirlo dove fa più male. Non c'è minaccia e non c'è pericolo e non c'è creatura ostile che possa causargli più dolore di quanto gliene stiano dando queste parole, limate per secoli perché gli penetrino nei cuori come schegge taglienti.

Il Quarto ha ragione, nessuno ha mai concesso al Dottore il diritto di ergersi a giudice, a carnefice, nessuno ha mai sancito con tanto di sigillo su ceralacca l'autorizzazione all'eutanasia.

Tutti quei secoli fa, quando il Corsaro si è lasciato sedurre dalla fredda promessa della Rani di tesori e potere, quando ha messo da parte la propria folle ricerca del divertimento ad ogni costo e ha deciso di _volere_ , _volere_ senza alcuno scrupolo, il Dottore ha dovuto fermarlo. Ha dovuto femarlo prima che troppi innocenti pagassero per la sua brama spietata, per la sua indole tanto volubile pericolosamente incanalata lungo il condotto della megalomania. All'alba della sua quarta vita, il Corsaro ha tradito la propria promessa, ha abbracciato il lato più oscuro della propria anima.

Il Dottore conosce le proprie ragioni. Le ricorda una per una, le potrebbe ancora snocciolare in un elenco senza fine. Ci ha pensato per secoli, ha ruminato quel pensiero come un processo di sistema lasciato ad elaborare in background.

Rialza lo sguardo, incontra quello gelido del Corsaro, è costretto a riabbassarlo. È stata già dura portare il peso della sua presunta morte per tutti questi secoli, dover constatare ad un tempo il fallimento del suo antico piano e la colpa per il proprio gesto pur ritenuto necessario sono più di quanto il Dottore, ancora debole, ancora fiaccato dalla malattia, crede di poter sopportare.

“Lo sai che non è così. Sai bene quanto me perché dovevo fermarti, ma scegli di ignorarlo. Lo ignori ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo. Come... come sei sopravvissuto?”

Una breve risata, cattiva e fredda, lascia la gola del Corsaro mentre questi si avvicina, gira intorno al Dottore e Clara congelati in una posa difensiva.

“Sopravvissuto! Sopravvissuto è la parola giusta Dottore. Il tuo scherzetto con la lama di Rassilon mi è costato un cuore, e il segno permanente della tua presunzione. Ti piace la mia cicatrice, Dottore? Non riesci neanche a guardarla, ma il tuo sguardo ci ritorna sempre. Ti sei sentito potente? Ti sei sentito nel giusto? _Guardami_ , ti ho detto!”

“Avresti potuto rigenerarti,” mormora il Dottore, rialzando a fatica lo sguardo sul segno che il Corsaro indica e mostra quasi fosse una medaglia da ostentare fieramente. Ed è proprio quello che fa, realizza il Dottore, mostra il segno distorto del serpente che è sempre stato il suo simbolo, mutilato e attraversato dalla cicatrice prodotta dalle sue stesse mani.

La risata priva di allegria del Corsaro risuona nuovamente nella Sala delle Udienze e il Dottore si chiede per un lungo attimo come abbia potuto l'ultimo capitolo della vita di quest'uomo, un capitolo che ignora e che persino la Quinta dice di non ricordare, congiungersi al sorgere della Quinta, violenta come una vampata ma anche luminosa come il sole, ardente e vivace quanto quest'uomo è freddo.

“Rigenerarmi e dartela vinta? No, mai. Dovevo incontrarti ancora, non importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto. Ti ho aspettato per mostrarti quello che hai fatto, Dottore, quello che _mi_ hai fatto nel nome della giustizia e del bene. La mia è soltanto una mezza vita, ormai, e se questo è il mio ultimo atto, che lo sia. Guardami, Dottore. Non hai bisogno che io ti minacci di morte, che io rapisca la tua marmocchia terrestre e la torturi. Non c'è bisogno che io ti faccia vedere il suo sangue e il suo dolore per costringerti a collaborare. Sei talmente vecchio e debole. Guardami, _amigo_ , e pensa a ciò che hai fatto.”

“Ho fatto quello che ho fatto...” mormora il Dottore, con gli occhi fissi sulla cicatrice finché non può più sopportarne la vista, e lascia che il suo sguardo sul pavimento. “Ho fatto quello che ho fatto perché dovevo farlo. Non capisci? Vuoi distruggermi con il senso di colpa?"

Il Dottore rialza la testa di scatto, un po' di colore a tingergli gli zigomi esangui, si acciglia e sostiene lo sguardo freddo del Corsaro per la prima volta dall'inizio della conversazione.

“Vuoi distruggermi con il senso di colpa? Accomodati, ma prendi il numero, la fila è talmente lunga che arriva fino alla Cascata della Medusa. Oh ne ho avute di cose per sentirmi in colpa, prima e dopo di te, e non mi sto vantando. Ci sono cose che potrei dirti che ti farebbero desiderare di rigenerarti qui e subito, di prendere la tua TARDIS e fuggire fuori da questo universo, cercare il punto più lontano tra te e me.”

Si sta scaldando, adesso, e ha bisogno di gesticolare. Le sue dita lasciano quelle di Clara, sempre al suo fianco, sempre attenta e pronta ad intervenire. Per far cosa, non lo sa neanche lei, ma è comunque pronta, lo sarà sempre.

“Ti guardo, Corsaro, ti guardo. Vedo la stessa creatura che ho visto quando ho dovuto fermarti, quando ho dovuto infilarti un coltello nel cuore. Tutti questi secoli vissuti zoppicando, una mezza vita come la definisci tu, dovrei commuovermi? Mi sento in colpa? Sì. Forse avrei dovuto trovare un altro modo, per farti capire, perché evidentemente la violenza non è servita. Né a fermarti, né a darti la chiave di comprensione. Forse io non sono stato un buon Dottore nel tuo caso, ma non sono l'unico ad aver tradito la mia promessa.”  


“Promessa?” sbotta il Corsaro, ridendo. “La tua promessa, forse. La mia è sempre stata un voto di egoismo e divertimento, lo sai, l'hai sempre saputo.”

Il Dottore riprende fiato, si sfrega le mani, si liscia il farfallino, neanche si stesse preparando ad un secondo round.

“Egoismo e divertimento, certo, lo so benissimo. Ti conosco da molto più tempo di quanto tu possa pensare. Sono vecchio, ricordi? Io ho visto il tuo futuro, i tuoi futuri. Io so cosa diventi, e so che la tua promessa non l'hai mai più tradita. Egoismo e divertimento, sicuramente, ma mai malvagità. Mai. Mai crudele o codardo.”

Il Corsaro incrocia le braccia sul petto, solleva un sopracciglio. Il suo contegno non è cambiato, ma Clara riesce a leggervi un sospetto di agitazione. Forse le parole del Dottore hanno fatto breccia in quella scorza così dura, intessuta nel risentimento e nella vendetta.

“Cosa divento, Dottore? Impossibile, tu tenti di confondermi. Io muoio qui e oggi, dopo averti distrutto, dopo averti condannato ad una colpa talmente grande da farti preferire la distruzione, piuttosto che doverla sopportare ancora per secoli. La mia vita è agli sgoccioli, non ci sarà nessuna rigenerazione.”

Per un brevissimo momento Clara e questo Corsaro spaventoso connettono come non avrebbero mai immaginato di fare. Lo sguardo caldo, confuso di Clara incontra quello pallido e freddo dell'uomo, le sopracciglia di entrambi sollevate nella perplessità.

Il Dottore sta ridendo.

È una risata piccola e debole, senza vocali, a bocca chiusa. Ma è una risata che gli sale dai cuori, gli illumina gli occhi e gli riscalda il viso reso esangue dalla malattia. Il Dottore fa una ridicola piroetta, batte le mani e ride ancora un po', fissando entrambi con uno sguardo colmo di amore quasi folle.

“Certo che ci sarà! Ci sarà eccome, oh e sarà bellissima. Sarà la più bella di tutte. Spaventosa? Sì, certe cose non cambiano mai, ma sarà come il sole, come una giornata di sole sul Mar dei Caraibi. Mai stato a Port Royal? Preparati, ti piacerà da impazzire.”

Due passi. Bastano due passi perché il Dottore balzi avanti abbandonando il circolo sicuro generato dalla presenza di Clara, due passi perché copra la distanza tra sé e il Corsaro, lo scruti ancora per un lungo attimo prima di afferrarlo con forza e stringerlo.

Il Corsaro scatta, recalcitra e tenta di sottrarsi, ma la sua lotta non ha alcun risultato, se non quello di suscitare ancora una risata incongrua da parte del Dottore, e fargli accentuare la stretta.

“È qui che ti sbagli, vecchio amico, è qui che ti sbagli. Tu non muori oggi, non _sei morto_ oggi. Se ti lasciassi vincere, perderemmo entrambi. Se vincessi io, se trovassi in me la forza impossibile di completare quello che ho fatto tanto tempo fa nella mia stupidità giovanile, perderemmo entrambi.”

“Che diavolo vaneggi?” sbotta il Corsaro, scopre i denti preparandosi a mordere, a lottare purché il Dottore lo lasci andare, ma non ce n'è alla fine alcun bisogno.

“Oh, lo vedrai molto presto. L'hai detto tu stesso,” annuncia il Dottore, incapace di contenere la propria gioia, “questa vita è agli sgoccioli, lo sento persino io. Vivere con un solo cuore, ah! Forse dovrei sentirmi in colpa per questo, ma non lo farò. E sai perché non lo farò?”

Il Dottore non gli lascia neanche il tempo di rispondere, allenta un po' la stretta, abbassa lo sguardo per osservare la cicatrice che deturpa il tatuaggio del serpente, sul torace del Corsaro, proprio in corrispondenza del cuore sinistro. Allunga le dita con un'ultima piccola esitazione subito soppressa, traccia i contorni del circolo d'inchiostro, interrotto dalla ferita nella carne.

“Non mi sento in colpa perché ora so come porre rimedio.”

Basta un attimo, e quando appoggia le dita all' _ouroboros_ spezzato, un bagliore dorato sempre più forte inizia a risplendere, dapprima soltanto intorno alla sua mano. Cresce e si ingrossa, ingolfa entrambi in una nuvola di energia talmente brillante che Clara è costretta a coprirsi gli occhi, ad accucciarsi per terra quando l'onda d'urto la investe.

Il Corsaro grida, istintivamente si aggrappa alla spalla del Dottore, viene strappato a viva forza dal suo abbraccio quando l'energia rigenerativa lo colma e lo invade, gli si stringe intorno rovente, ribolle nelle sue vene, l'annulla nella luce.

Il Dottore viene sbalzato a terra a sua volta, sbatte le palpebre ma non si copre gli occhi, attende che le urla si calmino e la luce si attenui.

Quando il vortice di energia dorata infine si disperde, cala un silenzio insperato e la luce si smorza, smette di ferire gli occhi. 

  
Il Dottore si tira su in piedi, si avvicina con cautela al punto in cui il Corsaro è caduto. Mentirebbe se dicesse di non provare una certa apprensione, ma d'altra parte questo è il momento della verità e se l'ottimismo che gli ribolle nelle vene e lo scalda come non è accaduto da prima della sua malattia non mente, non c'è nulla di cui aver paura.

Al posto del Corsaro con gli occhi gelidi c'è una donna che il Dottore conosce molto bene. Capelli rossi, occhi verdi che si schiudono confusi per la prima volta, un morbido corpo femminile che gli abiti del Quarto fanno poco per nascondere.

Il Dottore se ne rende conto con uno scatto comico. Si sfila la giacca agitandosi più del necessario, la usa per coprire meglio la donna, che ora sbatte le palpebre e tenta di tirarsi a sedere. Quando ci riesce, tossisce un soffio di energia dorata e richiude gli occhi, esausta.

“Corpo di mille cannoni!” mormora dopo un attimo, riaprendo gli occhi a fatica per guardarsi nella camicia. “Sul serio?”

Il Dottore è fin troppo contento di premerle di nuovo indosso la sua giacca, di mettersi a sedere accanto a lei sul pavimento. C'è tempo per esaminare la nuova dotazione e lui non vuole essere coinvolto nella cosa.

“Ascoltami adesso, soltanto un attimo. Tu non ricorderai niente di quanto è successo oggi,” prosegue, stringendola con cautela e assicurandosi che ascolti. “Quando mi incontrerai la prossima volta sarò più giovane, e tu non ricorderai che questo sia mai accaduto. Non ne parleremo mai più.”

La Quinta – perché è la Quinta, appena nata, nuova di zecca, donna per la prima volta e con una possente emicrania – sbatte le palpebre, fa un cenno affermativo di un millimetro o due, poi alza lo sguardo e osserva il Dottore.

“Perché?”

“Perché le linee tempor-” inizia il Dottore, ma la Quinta gli preme due dita sulla bocca e lo guarda esasperata.

“Idiota. Perché mi hai salvato. Perché hai-” fa una pausa, tossisce un po', si schiarisce la gola. “Perché hai innescato la mia rigenerazione? Avresti potuto facilmente uccidermi. Sarebbe finito tutto lì. Cosa ti dice che io sia diverso da prima? Diversa, _Maria_ , sarà difficile abituarmi.”

Il Dottore sorride.

“Lo so perché l'ho visto. Non posso dirti di più, _spoilers_. Ma so chi e cosa sarai, so che la tua storia non finiva qui oggi. E so che sarai fantastica. Dovrai accontentarti di questo, temo. Ora riposa.”

Lei non se lo fa dire due volte. Le sue palpebre sfarfallano e si chiudono e presto è un peso morto tra le braccia del Dottore, che l'adagia il più comodamente sul pavimento e si allontana per raggiungere Clara.

 

–

A entrambi secca lasciarla dormire sul pavimento, abbandonarla nella Sala delle Udienze in compagnia di una pozza di sangue e di un morto ormai freddo, ma il Dottore è categorico e a ragione, non possono portarla con loro.

“Oggi ci sono stati già troppi paradossi, Clara,” spiega il Dottore, riprendendosi la giacca ma avvolgendo con cura la Quinta con chilometri di arazzo staccato dalla parete. Elegante, abbondante, e le terrà caldo. Successo completo.

“E lei ha bisogno di completare il processo. Dormirà a lungo. Ho bisogno che non ricordi quanto è successo oggi, portarla con noi potrebbe smuovere i suoi ricordi. Ad ogni modo, qui sarà al sicuro.”

Il Dottore si volta per controllarla un'ultima volta, prende per mano Clara e insieme escono nel sole.

–

 

Una volta a bordo, il Dottore imposta le coordinate per la Terra, approssimativamente nel giorno in cui ha prelevato Clara prima di questo lungo, assurdo viaggio.

“Dove mi porti, questa volta?” chiede la ragazza, avvicinandosi a lui accanto alla console, spiando lo scanner e i comandi come se volesse provarli.

“A casa, Clara Oswald. La Rani è ancora là fuori, mi aspetto che venga a cercarmi esigendo in cambio la mia testa, o almeno il gioiello. Ti ho messo abbastanza in pericolo per questo mercoledì, non trovi?”

Clara incrocia le braccia sul petto, l'osserva dal basso verso l'alto con una smorfietta scocciata.

“Certo che sei proprio uno zuccone, _chin boy_. Pensi che io ti lasci andare così facilmente? Sei ancora convalescente, hai ancora bisogno di un'infermiera. Io non me ne vado.”

Lo dice un po' irritata, un po' ridendo, e il Dottore non ha bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Imposta la rotta con gesti fioriti, poi si volta e si appoggia alla console, si china su Clara con fare cospiratorio.

“Cos'è che dicevo di Bubblegum VII, Clara Oswald? Sette lune, ognuna di un gusto diverso. Le nuvole sono di zucchero filato e quando piove...”

–

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Nykyo, a Yu, a Nari, a Pans, a Def, a Ariadne, a Sakijune, a Fabiana, a tutti quelli a cui devo ogni parola di questo rottame sputato fuori con fatica. Grazie.


End file.
